Driven
by peg-me-kira
Summary: "Go away" screamed Becker. Jess started to tease him.
1. Driving away

Driven

"Drive" Becker said to himself "now" Becker wanted to get anyway- forever. His mum, dad and brother were gone. They had all perished in the same fire. All gone.

Becker revved the car engine and drove any from the ARC as he looked back at it for the last time a tear escaped his eyes but this tear was hastily wiped away, he would not cry. He had to drive anyway from it all.

He had started driving on what felt like a never ending road, he was exceptionally angry with himself but wasn't ready to die yet so he kept checked the speedometer, he was fine going at a good speed. Suddenly he heard a voice from the back of the car, yet he had sworn there was nobody in the back when he had set off. Recognising this voice he looked up into the mirror above him- it was Jess but it wasn't Jess, she was almost transparent with blurry edges. "Keep on driving, I don't care". This really hurt Becker because Jess was the only thing keeping him alive.

"This is only in my mind" shouted Becker "I'm driving myself to insanity" Becker didn't mean to say this, it just came out.

"Oh Becker" this Jess thing said, Becker looked round but Jess wasn't in the back of his car anymore, she was sitting next to him, her ghostly white hand touching his arm. "I don't love you or care about you one bit." Her touch felt too real. For once in Becker's 26 years of living he wasn't completely sane and it hurt.

"Go away" screamed Becker. Jess started to tease him.

"I don't love you" she kept on saying. Becker turned on the radio to drown out her voice.

'Oh my god, I'm sitting on a time bomb' said the radio.

"I don't think I can take this," he said banging his head on the steering wheel.

Jess looked very pleased at this. "Go on" she said "Kill yourself, now!" and the weirdest feeling came over Becker, he swerved off the road and crashed into a tree. Everything went black.

It took the passersby a couple of seconds to realise what had happened but it all kicked off when a girl pulled up on the side of the road, near the crash and started to totter over to him. Then she stopped pulled off her flamingo pink high heels and discarded them near her car and ran over to him. She pulled him out of the car and placed him gently on the ground.

It was Jess- she had been following him. She leant over his fragile body and wept. She screamed and screamed. People had crowded round the two and could just see the girl with her head against the man's chest, whispering in his ear and crying. Eventually the ambulance cam and they were separated.

10 years later

Jess had always visited the Becker family grave from that day forward, she always put the same flowers on it- perfect white lilies.

"Hello" said her husband, coming up behind her and placing his arms around her, "How are you Jess? I knew you were going to be here" he said in a 'matter of fact' voice. He looked over at the grave and placed a bright sunflower on it to pay his respects. Inscribed on the grave were the words; "Like father, like son".

"I'm fine thank you" answered Jess, he husband place his big hands on her stomach, rubbing it slightly.

"How's your maternity leave?" he asked.

"Lonely" said Jess sadly.

"How many weeks now, till the birth I mean, I forget"

"Three now" she answered. She turned around and kissed him on the lips.

She sighed at last she was Mrs Jessica Becker.

***I was thinking of killing Becker, if a get more than one review I will write and alternative ending***


	2. Alternative ending

"NO" screamed Jess, "I must be with him, take me to him, please, I need him, I want him, I…" she broke off sobbing madly.

Some passersby came over to Jess and comforted her, she thought she might break down there and then.

"If you want to be with him" grunted a policeman kindly "Get in and we will take you to him"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Jess said shaking their hands. Jess got in the police car and it speed after the ambulance. The journey to whatever hospital they were going to (Jess did not know this fore she had just been following Becker, her only thought being to find him and bring him home into her arms) was silent and cold, Jess was only thinking of all the things she wanted to say to Becker when he woke up- if he woke up.

"_No Jess, don't think that was"_ her heart was speaking to her brain _"he will be okay and when he wakes up you can tell him how you feel about him, and"_ Jess stopped, she just couldn't think about anything, nothing else apart from getting to the hospital mattered.

After what felt like years the car pulled up outside the hospital and Jess followed the bed into the hospital room. "I think you should call somebody, have you got a phone?" asked a kind looking nurse who had walked into t he room in which Jess sat.

"Yes" said Jess as she watched Becker's body get pulled away for the doctors to operate on him. "Where am I?" she asked very politely.

"Stateroom general hospital" answered the nurse lovingly and she walked away leaving Jess on her own.

Jess reached in her pocket and retrieved a cherry red phone. She slid the top up and dialled Abby's number, Abby picked up as soon as the number was dialled.

"Hello Jess" said Abby.

"Abby" said Jess choking on her own voice "I need you to come to..." she broke into tears "Come to Stateroom general hospital now, please"

"Jess, Jess what's wrong?" asked Abby panicking but Jess hung up. Jess decided it would be a good idea to meet them in the reception so walked out of the room.

10 minutes Abby, Connor, Matt, Emily and Lester all trooped in, Abby saw Jess in the corner, crying, so she walked over to her, everyone else followed (like sheep). Jess didn't say anything but she led them all to the room and sat in the nearest arm chair and completely broke down. She screamed and screamed, she cried and beat the fall with her fists.

"Jess?" asked Matt

"Becker!" screamed Jess howling "Becker he, he, he…" she tried but could not continue. Everyone looked at her with expressions of panic and shock on their faces. Then suddenly Jess just fell asleep.

When she woke up everyone had gone and Becker's body was in the bed, the heart rate monitors beeped.

Two days past, no sign for Becker, he was still alive but only just. Jess hadn't moved from his side, nor had she slept, she would not miss anything.

Then five days later Becker moved and Jess ran over to his side, she held his hand and she felt the grip tighten. "Becker?" she whispered.

"Yes Jess" he replied, he had woken up!

"I don't want you to die I, I, I love you!" said exclaimed.

"Jess I love you too, will you go out with me?" his voice was weak and quite.

"Of course" answered Jess smiling into his beautiful eyes.

"Then" said Becker and the heart rate monitors stopped and so did Becker. He was dead, he had died smiling, knowing that Jess loved him.

(Queue my immortal music in the background)

"Becker, Becker!" she screamed "NO please don't do this to me, no!" she closed his eyes slowly with her fingers because then maybe, just maybe he could have been sleeping.

.o.O.o.

To that day Jess has never gone out with any other boy (even though a lot had asked her) because even though he was dead, her one true boyfriend was Hilary Becker.


End file.
